


Sharing the Bathroom

by James_Stryker



Category: Stuck in the Middle - Fandom
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/James_Stryker/pseuds/James_Stryker
Summary: Rachel has some private time in the bathroom and her and Harley fight over the bathroom and Rachel has an idea to compromise on how to share the bathroom.





	Sharing the Bathroom

It was another hectic Wednesday morning at the Diaz residence. Sixteen-year-old Rachel Diaz was the first one up and was also the first one in the bathroom. She began to look at herself in the mirror before taking a shower. Rachel spends a lot of time trying to make herself look hot and sexy for her boyfriend Cuff. 

“Not bad, Rachel.” Rachel said to herself while looking at herself in the mirror. Rachel continued to stand in front of the mirror, untying the belt on her pink bathrobe, opening it to reveal her perky breasts and her pink and white floral panties. The sexy teen traced her fingers up and down her soft skin, hands trailing down to her panties, stroking her silky smooth legs, moving them higher and starts playing with her folds through the fabric of her panties. Rachel began to fantasize about Cuff joining her in the shower kissing her neck and sucking on it while he plays with her breasts for a bit before moving his hand down to her dripping wet pussy.

As Rachel’s sexual fantasy played out in her mind, the beautiful Latina slid her hand inside her panties and rubbed her clit harder in a circular motion while using her free hand to play with her breast, moaning loudly from the feeling of her own touch as she thought of Cuff and his pulsating cock. Rachel sits down on the edge of the bathroom sink, spreading her legs wide open and pushed her panties to the side as she rubbed harder. After playing with her pussy for a few minutes, Rachel spied her red cylinder-shaped hair brush that was sitting next to her, reached over for it and grabbed it by the bristle end and moved it down to her legs and rubbed it against her wet pussy for a bit before sliding it inside her pink hole and imagined it was Cuff’s hot cock.

“Mmm…..Cuff….” Rachel moaned as she fucks herself slowly with her hairbrush.

“Rachel. Rachel, hurry up! Three-minute limit. You’ve been in the bathroom for twenty minutes!” Harley yelled through the bathroom door.

“Lea-leave me alone, Harley.” Rachel groaned as she rubs her sensitive clit while pushing the handle of her hairbrush in and out of her pussy.

“Like I’ve already told you. For about the millionth time, you have to do number one and number two in less than three.” Harley said.

“But…oh god….what…mmmm….fuck!” Rachel moaned, closing her eyes from the wonderful sensation hitting throughout her whole body.

“Rachel!” Harley continued to knock on the door repeatedly.

“Leave me a-a-alone! Mmmm!” Rachel moaned loud. Harley continued to knock on the door loudly, making Rachel very irritated as she pulls the handle of her hairbrush out from her pussy, sitting it back down on the sink and marched over to the door to deal with her little sister. “What do you want, you little pip squeak? Can’t you see that I’m trying to get myself ready for the day?”

“Other people live in this house. You probably forgot about that. Besides, you don’t need to look all slutty for Cuff.” Harley said.

“Excuse me, but who are you calling a slut?” Rachel asked.

“I’m calling you a slut.” Harley said as Rachel grabs her by her yellow tank top and closed the door behind her and locking it so no one could walk in.

“You are gonna regret that you ever said that.” Rachel said in a threatening tone.

“Rachel, please. I’m sorry. Look, you can be in the bathroom longer. Just let me go and I’ll be on my way so you can continue doing what you do.” Harley begged. A seductive grin appeared on the older sister’s face as a naughty idea appeared in her mind. Pushing Harley back against the wall, Rachel leaned in closer to capture her little sister’s lips with hers. Harley’s eyes widened from the shock of Rachel kissing her, pulling back away from her.

“Rachel, what are you doing? You’re my sister. We can’t do this.” Harley said.

“Oh, yeah. We are doing this. You distracted me from what I was doing.” Rachel said as she reached over and picked up her hairbrush, with the handle still covered with her juices. “You see this hairbrush in my hand? I’ve been using it for my private time that you rudely interrupted. I could never buy a dildo because if mom and dad saw this in my room, then they would freak out. So, when I fantasize about Cuff making love to me, I use this. And now I am gonna use this on you.”

“But why can’t we share the bathroom?” Harley asked.

“We can do that too, but it will be in secret.” Rachel bit her lower lip and grinned at Harley and locked eyes with her once more, lunging in and pinning her against the wall and gave her little sister another kiss. Harley closed her eyes and began to enjoy the heated kiss from her older sister. Both girls pressed their bodies together with Rachel sliding her hand down to cup Harley’s ass gently.

The kiss got a little deeper this time, with Rachel using her tongue, running it over Harley’s bottom lip asking for entrance, parting her lips to let Rachel slip her tongue inside her mouth, making the younger girl moan to the kiss from the feeling of her older sister’s tongue swirling around her tongue, exploring her mouth the same way as Cuff explored hers. Harley moved her hand down to the belt of her pink robe, pulling her robe down leaving her in only her soaking wet panties.

“Wow.” Harley said as she checks out her older sister’s semi-nude body.

“I know you want to touch me, Harley.” Rachel said as she grabbed the bottom of Harley’s yellow tank top, pulling it off to reveal the young inventor’s lime green silk bra that covered her small breasts. Harley steps out of her shoes and removed her socks while Rachel unbuttons her jeans and pulled them down to her ankles to reveal her panties that matched her bra. Rachel reached behind Harley’s back and unhooked her bra, letting it fall to the floor as she enjoyed the sight of her growing breasts. Rachel kissed Harley once more before lifting her up and sitting her down on the edge of the bathroom sink.

“Rachel…” Harley said softly as Rachel pressed her finger against her soft pink lips.

“Shhh, just relax. I’ll take over from here since you’re a newbie.” Rachel said.

“You’ve done this before?!” Harley’s eyes widened in shock.

“No, Cuff and I made out but we haven’t gone that far. I’ve seen it in movies.” Rachel said as she leaned to kiss Harley once more before trailing her lips down and sucked on the young girl’s neck. Harley moaned softly as Rachel sucked harder on her pulse point while moving her hand down to her core and massaged her clit gently through her panties. Harley moaned in delight as Rachel continued to worship her tits, using her tongue to tease her erect nipple and repeating her actions on the other. After she finished sucking on her little sister’s breasts, Rachel used her tongue to lick down her stomach until she touches the waistband of her panties, hooking her fingers on her panties and pulled them down to her ankles to leave her completely naked.

“You have such an adorable pussy, Harley. I can’t wait to get a taste of that.” Rachel smirked as she spreads Harley’s legs open, planting soft gentle kisses on her inner thigh while holding her left foot down and massaged the sole of her foot. After kissing and nibbling on Harley’s inner thigh for a bit, Rachel kissed her way down to her shaved pussy, licking around it to tease her a bit before running her tongue up and down her moist slit. 

“Ohhhh….” Harley moaned as Rachel was lapping at her pussy like a pro. She grabbed Rachel’s long brown hair and gazed deeply into her hazel eyes. Rachel used her fingers to spread Harley’s pussy open and pushed her tongue in and out of her sopping wet hole. Harley continued to moan loudly as her older sister continued to tongue-fuck her until she tastes a bit of liquid leaking all over her tongue, smelling her sweet arousal which turned her on immensely. After a few minutes of fucking Harley’s pussy, Rachel wanted to slide something else inside Harley besides her tongue. The sexy Latina brought her fingers up to Harley’s pussy, sliding them easily inside her and pumped in and out nice and slow for a bit before increasing her pace while munching on her sensitive love button, flicking it mercilessly until she’s ready to explode.

“Ra-Ra-Rachel!” Harley cried out as she shuts her eyes tightly and gushed all over her older sister’s fingers. Harley opened her eyes as she watched her Rachel pulling her fingers out of her pussy, sticking them in her mouth and sucks her sweet nectar clean off before giving her one last lick.

“Time for us to try something else.” Rachel said.

“Like what?” Harley asked.

“We’ll try a bit of 69.” Rachel said as she climbs on top of Harley. Harley was curious to know why Rachel’s pussy was facing her when she began to feel her taking a lick against her clit. Harley moaned and leaned up and starts licking her clit, making Rachel moan into Harley’s pussy.

“Mmm, fuck. You’re so good, Harls.” Rachel moaned as she felt Harley easing her tongue inside her dripping wet cunt. Rachel pushed her index and middle fingers inside Harley while lashing at her clit with her tongue while Harley tongue-fucks her for a while until Rachel wanted to try something else on her. Rachel climbs off of Harley and grabs her red hairbrush from off of the sink.

“Rachel, what are you going to do with that?” Harley asked.

“I’m going to fuck you with it. I hope that you’re ready. Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle with you.” Rachel said as she starts sucking on the handle of her hairbrush, lubing it up with her own saliva for a bit before lining it up in front of her pussy and slowly slid the handle inside her.

“Mmm.” Harley moaned as Rachel pushed the hairbrush slowly in and out of her, filling her pussy nicely. Rachel grinned as she watched Harley squirm in pleasure from being fucked by her, alternating from gentle and hard strokes. The oldest Diaz sibling pushed the handle of her hairbrush deeper inside her inventor sister while working her tongue against her nipple, Harley quickly felt her intense orgasm getting closer.

“Oh, Rachel. Rachel…” Harley moaned. “I’m so close.”

“That’s it, Harls. I want you to cum for me. Come on, that’s it. I want you to cum all over the hairbrush.” Rachel said while teasing Harley’s nipple with her tongue as Harley came hard, squirting her juices all over her hairbrush and all over the floor. Rachel eased the hairbrush out of Harley and brought it up to her younger sister’s lips, tasting herself all over the handle.

“So, about us sharing the bathroom?” Rachel asked as Harley tries to recover from her intense orgasm.

“We…we can do that….Wow…Rachel, that was….sexy.” Harley said trying to recover as Rachel leaned down to capture her lips. Their intense orgasm was interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

“Rachel! Harley! What’s going on in there?” A voice asked while pounding at the door

“Oh, crap!” Rachel and Harley both said as they quickly got dressed so they won’t get caught.


End file.
